Der Weltkrieg
by Levone Mondlua
Summary: Acción, drama, romance, sexo y un poco de beyblade.
1. Cartas

Moscú, Rusia.

Apenas habían pasado unos meses, casi el año, desde la última vez que Kai Hiwatari vio a sus compañeros de equipo. Tanto a los Neoborg como a Takao, Rei, Max y Kyouju_._ Recién habían anunciado al ganador de ese torneo, regresó a Rusia sin siquiera festejar con ellos. Había perdido; no había nada que celebrar.

Tres años pasaron sin grandes calamidades. Tres años en los que Kai fue cambiando en todos los aspectos, dejando de ser el muchacho que comenzó casi siendo un niño en el mundo del beyblade, tres años para que se convirtiera en un hombre con el mismo objetivo de toda la vida.

Desde entonces había entrenado arduamente todos los días sin en mas ligero descanso, con la sangre hirviendo a cada momento porque incluso Kai tenía su límite, y haber participado y fracasado tres años seguidos ya había sido el colmo. Fue creado para ser perfecto, un beyluchador único… según le habían metido la idea en la cabeza, para eso vivía, Y no estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

No era culpa ni de Voltaire, ni de Balkov, ni de Brooklyn, mucho menos de Takao.

El rival mas fuerte que tenía era si mismo, él y su ego, él y su orgullo, él y todas sus frustraciones reprimidas era su propio Némesis.

Era un día sombrío y extremadamente frío; típica atmósfera de Invierno en Moscú

Las 5 de la mañana, a pesar de que el calendario marcase un nuevo día parecía aun parte de la noche anterior pero el joven dueño de la mansión Hiwatari que se imponía por sobre toda construcción en ese lugar ya estaba cruzando el umbral para la salida, se disponía a ir a agotarse entrenando, creando una conexión mas fuerte con su eterno y majestuoso fénix.

Pero dos cartas en el buzón llamaron su atención. No solía leer el correo, a veces solo lo recogía, lo dejaba en la mesa y seguía su camino sin embargo el logotipo que estaba impreso en el sobre de una de ellas fue el causante de que interrumpiera por primera vez en meses, su entrenamiento.

La abrió y tal como esperaba era la invitación para el torneo que la BBA organizaba. Y la carta decía así, debajo de la fecha de ese día,

"_Kai Hiwatari:_

_Ha sido seleccionado por su eminente experiencia en el deporte del Bey Blade, ahora en lugar de que usted nos solicite dejarle participar nos toca a nosotros esperar el contar con su apoyo para esta nueva contienda, nuevamente organizada por Bey Batalladores Asociados (BBA), ésta vez en Alemania, torneo bautizado como:_

"_**Der **__**Weltkrieg**__**"**_

_Todos los participantes han sido previamente __escogidos por su anterior desempeño y participación en los años anteriores y han sido inscritos de antemano. La modalidad de este año consistirá en que cada beyluchador que acepte la invitación deberá presentar un código el cuál se encuentra ya registrado en la base de datos, así mismo cuando se tenga el conteo de todos los que asistan, los equipos se formaran al azar por la misma computadora que tratara de equilibrar las habilidades de los participantes de cada equipo. _

_Los resultados de la__s estadísticas serán revelados el mismo día del torneo: _

_12 de Diciembre del año en curso._

_Sin mas que decir por el momento, esperando contar con su presencia"_

La carta estaba firmada por el nuevo director de la BBA, tras el fallecimiento del veterano Dickenson un joven había tomado el puesto. Y por el nombre con que firmaba era, casualmente, alemán.

Otra hoja venía en el sobre de ese memorándum, un pequeño talón con la inscripción:

_Hiwatari Kai __-131190_

Eso lo sorprendió un poco, si cada carta estaba personalizada entonces el evento sería una eminencia, verdaderamente selectiva e interesante para participar en ello. Al parecer, la llegada del nuevo director prometía mucho para el mundo del beyblade.

Una sonrisa se quería formar en el rostro del peliazul, la emoción de demostrar que ésta vez si podía, porque no cargaría con la presión de ser parte de un equipo, por mas equilibrados que quisieran ser, cada quién jugaría por su lado.

La otra carta realmente no le importaba abrirla, ¿Qué podría ser? Nada importante de seguro, cuentas, recibos, propaganda.

La tomó entre las manos y leyó que no tenía remitente y que el destinatario estaba escrito con una fina caligrafía.

El detalle de ver su nombre escrito a mano lo intrigó, era una carta meramente para él. Alguien la había redactado de su puño y letra. Terminó ganándole la curiosidad y la abrió cuidadosamente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la nuca, se estremeció sin razón al desdoblar la hoja, frunciendo el ceño al desconocer él mismo la razón de esa reacción suya.

Comenzó a leer:

"_Kai:_

_Puedo apostar que estás desconcertado al estar leyendo los renglones de esta inesperada carta. Probablemente tú no me recuerdas._

_Siempre has sido una persona peculiar, sin estereotipo__s, frío, reservado, sarcástico y competitivo, con un complejo de superioridad pero a la vez con inseguridad en ti mismo. Oh, Kai… Yo conocí, en su momento, la contraparte de todo eso. Hace ya muchos años…_

_Cuando éramos unos niños, cuando éramos rivales y amigos. _

_Dentro de las paredes de aquella abadía__, fue un inhóspito lugar para vivir, carecíamos de muchas cosas materiales, pero me tenías a mi y me decías que yo te tenía a ti; entonces no nos faltaba nada. _

_¿Aun no recuerdas quién soy?_

…_no, sé que esto pareciera como que estoy jugando con tu mente._

_Kai, pude haberme marchado lejos, mas bien, pudieron haberme mandado kilómetros lejos de ti pero no por eso me alejaron de esos momentos que pasamos juntos. ¿Suena muy cursi? Tal vez. _

_El juego no era en el plato de batalla, era en nuestro interior, la verdadera pelea siempre ha sido por ganarse a uno mismo. _

_Y creo que he perdido ante mis sentimientos, y a la vez gané mucho._

_Eso fue lo que me dio el valor de tomar papel y pluma para escribirte esto, que aunque es algo corto, no tienes idea de cuanto me está costando. Estoy nerviosa, estoy temblorosa, estoy emocionada porque estas leyéndome._

_Aun no recuerdas quién soy, lo sé. _

_Estoy conciente de la noche que sucedió el acontecimiento en ese cuarto de prácticas prohibido para nosotros, la noche en que quisiste adueñarte del arma perfecta para ser el luchador perfecto. Black Dranzer no era un juguete Kai, y tú, eras un niño. Me desperté tan asustada cuando oí el estruendo, corrí hacia la sala que sabía tanto te llamaba la atención. _

_Creí que bromeabas cuando decías que lo tomarías a escondidas. _

_Sufrí tanto cuando te ví derribado en el suelo, desmayado, cuando te toqué el rostro y lo sentí frío casi pierdo el conocimiento también, solo que entonces me di cuenta de que no solo era el salón destruido, sino que incluso se miraba al exterior de la abadía. La brisa que se colaba en un día como éstos, de invierno, era lo que te había enfriado la cara. Aun respirabas cuando llegaron los guardias. ¿Qué fue de ti? No lo supe, mi abuelo me envió muy lejos, a tierras que muchos desconocen, obviamente después de esas tortuosas maneras de inculcarnos disciplina por haber entrado a la sala del blade perfecto. Espero que a ti no te hayan hecho nada de eso. En esos días tuve miedo de que te castigaran mucho, y muy feo. Luego me enteré de que Voltaire te había sacado de la abadía para que por fin fueras a un campeonato. _

_Yo seguía recluida muy lejos de ti y estaba segura de que el impacto de esa noche, tanto el golpe como la impresión dañaron muchos recuerdos. _

_Entre ellos, yo._

_¿Ya me recuerdas, Kai?_

_..._

_Quería decirte que estoy en Moscú, pude salir de ese horrible sitio en que me tenían al cumplir la mayoría de edad. _

_Volví._

_Si no me puedes recordar, no accedas, pero si crees que el relato de lo que sucedió en tu último día en la abadía te refrescó un poco la memoria o quizás te hiso confiar en mi, espero que me puedas recibir esta misma tarde en tu casa… que digo casa, Mansión Hiwatari.._

_Espero poder cruzar el umbral. Te extrañé."_

_Atentamente.  
Una amiga del pasado._

_¿Para que decirte mi nombre? Tal vez lo recuerdes._

La carta terminaba no menos confusa que todo el contenido en sí.

Los ojos carmesí de Kai estaban completamente abiertos, perplejos, con un sinfín de preguntas en la cabeza, que le dolía agudamente. Dudando en releer o no la carta, asi como podría aclarar las cosas podría turbarlas mas.

Era, sin duda, una carta muy impresionante.

Y también muy reveladora, trayéndole inevitables flashazos de memorias que creía olvidadas.

Lo mas intrigante era que… sospechaba quién era.

Se sentía agobiado por haberlo olvidado, pero ahora estaba ansioso por que llegara la tarde. Nervioso, un tanto frustrado….

No podría concentrarse en todo el día.

Soltó un hondo y resignado suspiro, mirando la hoja nuevamente.

NA:

"_Der __Weltkrieg__" significa: La Guerra Mundial_

_La apariencia de Kai es como en G-Rev pero con los ojos de la primera temporada__**.**_


	2. Visita

La autora de aquella carta le había dicho que llegaría en la tarde pero…

_¿Qué era tarde para esa persona? _

Kai deambulaba impaciente por las distintas habitaciones, de la sala a la cocina de ahí subía las escaleras rumbo a su alcoba y regresaba de nuevo por los pasillos; la mansión de Voltaire era muy grande para él solo.

Podía contar con sirvientes, los que cuando era niño lo llegaron a atender las contadas veces que iba a ese lugar pero había dejado en claro a su abuelo que si quería que se quedara en esa gran residencia mientras estaba ausente debía de darle trabajo a la servidumbre en alguno de los otros condominios Hiwatari alrededor del mundo. Y así fue.

Cuando pasaba por la mesa del comedor volvía a mirar las cartas y se detenía a verla, había leído las mismas palabras varias veces y nada se despejaba en su mente, a penas y podía recordar su infancia.

En eso tenía razón esa remitente desconocida, muchos estragos quedaron de esa noche que se decidió a robar el Black Dranzer; en su mente los recuerdos se limitaban a sentir el blade en sus manos, a girarlo y al liberar a la bit un resplandor cegador lo dejó sin noción de si mismo. La luz se apagó mientras caía al suelo pero pudo escuchar un estruendo potente.

Después… todo estaba en blanco.

El antes era algo difuso, solo los pasillos de la abadía, los cables conectados a su cuerpo para monitorear sus signos antes y después de las batallas, la celda fría en donde dormía escasas 5 horas diarias. El catre incómodo pero que era a la vez tan acogedor al final del día,

Muy pocas veces lo reprendían, no por ser nieto de Voltaire, sino por su comportamiento tan disciplinado. Recordaba a duras penas la voz de Balkov, por eso en el primer campeonato tardó tanto en reconocerlo.

Había algo mas... pero que no podía terminar de concluir que era.

Tenía la sensación de que no estuvo solo, de que no fue una etapa tan dura.

[…]

La mañana estaba demorando mucho en pasar, la casa se convertía en un enclaustro y su mente en un laberinto sin salida que se extendía cada vez que seguía tratando de dar con alguna mujer en la abadía.

Bueno… una niña en aquél entonces.

No recordaba haber visto vestigios femeninos durante su estancia, sin embargo no se fiaba de sus recuerdos, porque no eran muy concretos.

Se quedó dormido en el sillón, era como mediodía, con la vista cansada de ver el portón de la entrada y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había privado de sentir apetito desde que despertó hasta entonces,

Entre sueños se aparecía una sombra irreconocible en los corredores de la abadía. Era una persona, eso si podía dilucidar mas no podía decir quién era.

Lo acompañaba en todo momento, dándole seguridad.

Incluso soñó con el acontecimiento de Black Dranzer, porque como eso era lo que mencionaba la carta era lo que mas rondaba en su mente.

Pero estaba observando desde una perspectiva en tercera persona: se veía a él de niño, de unos 9 años tirado en el suelo, la abadía semidestruida, y una personita que corría hacia su cuerpo inerte. Agudizó la vista para ver los rasgos de ese ser, pero justo cuando la luz del exterior le dio en el rostro…

El timbre resonó en toda la mansión.

Despertó sobresaltado y agitado, molesto porque se había quedado dormido y por el ruido de la campanilla.

A penas recordaba lo que acababa de soñar… y llegó a su mente la posibilidad que si bien no la vio en el sueño justo ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta; su corazón se acelero intrigado, ansioso, curioso…

¿Ya era tarde?

Volvió la vista al gran reloj de pie que adornaba la sala, marcaba las 4pm

¡¿Cómo había podido perder tanto tiempo dormido?!

Dejo de preocuparse por eso al segundo resonar del timbre.

Avanzó hacia el portón, lentamente mientras escuchó el tercer timbre.

Giró el pomo con el corazón palpitando casi en su garganta.

Al abrir por completo la puerta vio la figura de una persona mucho mas bajita que él…

Unos grandes ojos azules, profundos e intensos, se toparon con los suyos. Bajó la mirada, viendo las demas características de esa joven. Su piel blanca resplandecía sin necesidad de la luz de sol, cosa que era curiosa en una ciudad tan sombría, porque aun con la ausencia de luz era una tonalidad pálida muy llena de vida, incluso mas brillante que sus ropas blancas. Sus formas eran perfectamente marcadas en donde debería haber curvas, su cabello tenía un color lila claro y sutil, caía en ondas largas hasta su definida cintura. Unas cuantas pecas se espolvoreaban alrededor e su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus labios estilizados y rosados se acomodaban en una sonrisa apacible.

Era una muchacha adorable.

Pero aun asi Kai no la reconoció,

Antes de que alguno dijera algo, ella se lanzó sin previo aviso para darle un abrazo fuerte, enlazada a la cintura del peliazul.

-Kai…-susurró.

-Eh.. ahm…-se aclaró la garganta.- Supongo que eres quién escribió esa carta.-Dijo en un tono terriblemente seco que incluso él desconoció de sí.

La chica se apartó lentamente, sonrojada de una manera exagerada lo cual desconcertó a Kai, quién la observaba con una ceja enarcada.

-E-eso quiere decir que.. ¿No pudiste recordarme?

El muchacho se limitó a negar con la cabeza, con un gran pesar muy bien disimulado, rozando en la indiferencia.

-¿Y por qué me dejaste entrar?

-Entraste sola niña, fuiste tú quien…-titubeó un poco antes de decir con un dejo de hastío para puntualizar, aunque sin mirar a la joven.- …me abrazó.

-Oh…-agachó la mirada, con el rostro acalorado.-¿Quieres que me va…?-retrodeció unos cuantos pasos al compás de cada palabra que decía  
Y antes de salir de la casa unos dedos se cerraron en torno a su brazo, atrayéndola con un poco de fuerza hacia adentro y se encontró cerca del pecho de Hiwatari.

-No te vayas.-dijo Kai casi con súplica tanto en la voz como en la mirada.

-No quiero irme.

Ella lo recordaba muy bien; estuvo en su mente todos estos años, sin embargo ya no era el niño quien dejó en la abadía, era todo un hombre sugestivo, enigmático, seductor…

No podía negarlo, siempre estuvo prendida de él, de esa inevitable atracción que ejercía cada que estaba a su lado, solo que cuando eran mas chicos no entendía a que se debía. Lo quiso, siempre lo quiso mucho.

Una nostalgia tremenda combinada con una enorme alegría la embargaron al estar ahí, teniéndolo de frente. Sus ojos se empaparon sin dejar resbalar ninguna lágrima.

Se estremeció al sentir la mano de Kai en su mentón, haciendo que levantara la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos carmesí.

-¿Me dirás quién eres?-susurró tranquilamente, ya sin las ansias o nervios de hacia unos minutos.

-A eso he venido.

-Bien, entonces te escucho.-Lentamente soltó su brazo, aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo y le indicó la sala.

Ahí, mientras ella caminaba rumbo a los sillones no podía despegarle la vista, no tanto porque fuese tan bonita, sino porque le resultaba familiar. Enserio añoraba que volviera a su mente.

-¿Me puedo sentar?  
-Por supuesto.

-Gracias.

Kai la imitó luego de que ella se sentó primero.

-Vayámonos sin rodeos, ¿a qué se debe que me conozcas de la abadía? Hasta donde yo recuerdo siempre ha sido solo para varones.

-Pues sí, siempre lo ha sido, soy la única chica que ha salido de ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás, Hiwatari, yo estuve en la abadía solo un año, de los 7 a los 8. Te conocí cuando Balkov nos hiso enfrentarnos para probar quién era mas fuerte.

-Ja… ¿Y eso para qué?-preguntó con un énfasis soberbio en la pregunta, seguro de si mismo y su récord invicto en la abadía.

-No te dará tanta gracia al saber que la ganadora fui yo.

-Estas bromeando.

-Para nada, fui creada para ser superior a ti en cuanto al beyblade.

-¿¿Creada??  
-Así es, soy una mezcla de genes y experimentos. Es algo complicado. Lo que importa es que al principio me tenías resentimiento. Bastante.

-Suena lógico en mi.

-Sin embargo me fui haciendo tu amiga, me tratabas mucho mejor que a Tala.

-Eso es fácil.

-No, Tala era tu mejor amigo.

-Amigo ya es una palabra muy fuerte.

-Pues lo era.-clavó su mirada en la de él.-Supuse que te pasaría algo así, que serías tan frío. Puedo decir con gusto que mientras estuviste conmigo eras todo lo contrario. Al principio me odiaste pero luego… me tenias aprecio. Kai, tú me protegías de Tala y Boris que siempre me molestaban.

-Eso no suena a mi.-la empezó a ver con desconfianza.

Pero al encontrarse con sus ojos no podía pensar que le mentiría.

-Siempre has sido una buena persona… conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres? No… no te recuerdo.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.

-Yo si lo esperaba…

La chica levantó la vista, sorprendida.

-Ojalá tengamos tiempo para recordar.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, intercambiando miradas curiosas.

-Ahora, pasando a otras cosas. ¿Te han invitado al torneo?-preguntó ella.

-Sí, la invitación llegó con tu carta.

-¡Mira!-sacó emocionada el mismo sobre que Kai había recibido.- Yo también asistiré, porque… irás, ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí. Tengo que ganar por fin un campeonato mundial.

-¿Para qué? La experiencia no te la dan los títulos que hayas ganado, sino las veces que has competido.

-Si es cierto que estuviste con Balkov sabes que la experiencia no lo es todo sin un buen reconocimiento.

-Nunca estuve deacuerdo con las normas de mi abuelo.

Kai volteó a verla, ahora si que mas que sorprendido.

Reconoció ese característico tono en su cabello.

-¿Eres nieta de Balkov?  
-Mi nombre es… Katherine… Balkovna. –dijo su apellido en un susurro. Como si se avergonzara de el.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Pariente de Balkov? ¿Ese hombre tuvo familia?

-Eh… en realidad no.

-¿Qué dices?  
-Es una historia complicada.

-Por eso podías estar en la Abadía, porque tu abuelo la manejaba y seguramente como no tuvo un nieto puso sus ambiciones en ti.

La joven rió al escuchar las conjeturas que sacaba Kai, mientras él la veía, aun deslumbrado por su presencia, pero un tanto ofendido por su risa.

Su llegada no estaba aclarando las cosas, pero las hacía interesantes.

La nieta de Balkov…

¿Qué relación tenía con ella?


	3. Katherine

La nieta de Balkov estaba frente a él. Si ese hombre fue capaz de formar una familia ya nada podía sorprenderlo más. Su cabeza comenzó a resentir tantas palabras lanzadas sin preámbulos a su mente, sin una explicación realmente buena por parte de esa chica que acababa de llegar.

-Vamos Kai, reconstruyamos el pasado.

Ante la sugerencia de la chica, Kai no respondió de inmediato, seguía con la mirada en un agujero negro que atravesaba su infancia sin recuerdos y su presente tan insípido. Los rostros de sus conocidos se contorsionaban caprichosamente dejándolo solo. Lo único que lo acompañaba era el eco de la voz de Katherine, que insistentemente llamaba su atención.

-Puedo explicarte muchas cosas, muero por aclarar y recuperar esos años perdidos.

-¿Con qué objeto?- dijo por fin fuera de su trance.

-Pues… estar juntos. Como antes.

-Comienzo a creer que tienes una manera muy poco productiva de sobrellevar el presente, deja de vivir en el pasado niña.

-Pero… Kai…

Katherine lo miró, anonada por el cambio tan brusco de ánimo. Con una amargura observó cada movimiento de él hasta que le dio la espalda y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-Puedes irte. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Ante tales palabras la chica no hiso más que llorar sin consuelo, sintiendo como aquello que amenazaba por explotar desde el momento en qué escribió aquella carta y había aumentado su intensidad al pararse frente a la puerta de la Mansión, detonaba de manera devastadora en su interior. Ocultó su rostro con sus manos y poco a poco fue empapándose de su propio llanto; todo lo que en la abadía le inculcaron en cuanto a la ausencia de expresiones y la frialdad en todo momento no había anidado en ella, el orgullo que caracterizaba a los egresados de Biovolt no le dejó huella y su naturaleza humana la venció ante los sentimientos que inundaban su pecho.

Kai, firme como un verdugo inexorable, no volvió la vista. No porque ignorara esa escena, sino porque sabía que la visión sería infinitamente más impactante que el lamento que rebotaba en las paredes con un eco inalterable. Sin embargo sucumbió a emociones inusitadas en él y movido más por el instinto que la razón giró hacia Katherine, quedando a escasos centímetros de la muchacha que se desmoronaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó en un susurro, pero no obtuvo en respuesta más que los sollozos que escapaban de aquellos labios delicados.

Así transcurrió un tiempo que parecía haber quedado suspendido en el espacio. Las convulsiones que alteraban la frágil anatomía de la chica parecía ponerla en peligro de desarmarla. Kai sentía unas tremendas ganas de rodearla en sus brazos para tranquilizarla, pero no fue capaz de tocarla siquiera, a penas y la miraba, con angustia, con pena, con una serie de sensaciones que no podía describir.

Ella evitaba mirarlo, no podía con ese fantasma que usurpaba el cuerpo del hombre con que tanto soñó encontrarse al paso del tiempo, era cruel la realidad en la que ella no existía para el motivo de su existir. Poco a poco fue menguando el ritmo de sus sollozos hasta reducirlos a un suspiro entrecortado.

-Lamento haberte importunado.-fue lo único que ella le dijo al avanzar con pasos pesados hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Eso, Kai, fueron 10 años de mi vida esperando encontrarte para llegar a darme de topes contra la pared. Esas fueron las piezas que me correspondían para armar la infancia que nos arrebataron, eran las respuestas a las preguntas que tantas veces te hiciste. Eso fue Katherine Balkovna de la mano con Kai Hiwatari aterrados en una celda aguardando por sus respectivos castigos. Eso fue lo que fuimos.

La chica apretó fuertemente los puños y conforme hablaba también la mandíbula, tratando de impedir que volviera a derrumbarse en ese sitio. Un nudo en su garganta se fue aflojando mientras decía aquello y al finalizar respiró hondamente y mandó sus grandes ojos azules hacia ese chico que no reconocía.

-Aún ocupo esas respuestas.

-Recógelas de tu alfombra, trata de interpretar el eco que quedó en tu casa.

-Katherine, yo no quería…

-Claro que no querías y sé bien lo que ahora quieres, pero también sé lo que no te lo voy a dar. Me has dejado claro que perdí mi tiempo al llegar aquí.

-No puedes irte, no tienes más a donde ir.

-Prefiero quedarme en la intemperie que causar más molestias a un extraño. Con permiso, yo me retiro.

La chica llegó hasta la puerta y por segunda ocasión le fue interrumpida su salida. Sólo que ésta vez se resistió y miró fijamente a su opresor; los ojos de éste se desconcertaron, vaciló ante el azul profundamente triste de aquella mirada que le decía un adiós forzado y, sin más, la soltó.

Katherine se encaminó hacia las calles, sin mirar atrás, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho; ese sitio en donde tanto se había calmado su pulso que a penas y era apreciable un ligero palpitar.

Kai, tan solo como había iniciado ese día, se sintió por vez primera abandonado.

Demoró unos minutos antes de comprender, en lo posible, la situación recién suscitada. Un calor enervante le caló los músculos y dio una patada al portón para que se cerrase, caminó en círculos unos momentos y se desplomó en un sillón, inclinado hacia adelante con la cabeza palpitando rápidamente de manera insoportable.

Era ella lo único en qué podía pensar y mientras más pensaba en ella más vulnerable se sentía, no sabía con exactitud quién era Katherine, sólo sabía que quería que volviera.

Era ella, sólo era ella y, al parecer, siempre había sido ella.


	4. Donde los Ángeles lloran

Las calles de Rusia no podían ser más melancólicamente familiares; tan blancas de una manera deprimente como sólo a los ojos de ella podían ser. Las risas de los transeúntes le resultaban un eco difuso, las personas parecían traslúcidas, como fantasmas que asediaban un pueblo tenebroso.

Sin pensar hacia donde se dirigían sus pies a pesar de tener la vista clavada en ellos, Katherine se lamentaba por lo tonta que fue, había vivido años en una fantasía color de rosa, en donde ella volvía a reencontrarse con el amor de su infancia y pensaba que después de hacerle recordar ambos querrían estar uno con el otro y ser _felices por siempre. _Era una inmensa estupidez, ni siquiera una niña hoy en día creía en esos cuentos de felicidad absoluta que se avecinaba luego de encontrar al amor de tu vida. Kai nunca fue más que una ilusión utópica de los deseos más profundos de su vida, no conocía en lo más mínimo a ese chico que había ascendido hasta puestos mundiales en el deporte para que había nacido.

No era Kai lo que había visto, él se había ido con todos sus anhelos, con todo lo que era. Katherine era de Kai de una manera increíble, pero ahora sin él , ella no estaba segura de ser alguien.

Detuvo su marcha y se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar más tenebroso de su vida, el sitio en donde había pasado los años más duros hasta entonces, las paredes que se alzaban de aquél edificio le provocaban un escalofrío que recorría desde la nuca hasta el final de su espala. Tanto tiempo fuera de esos confines y al volver le regreso al cuerpo el encogimiento que siempre la acompaño durante la infancia. Sacudió la cabeza para volver en si, encontrándose con la joven que era, haciendo a un lado a la chiquilla asustadiza que se tenía que mantener impávida ante sus miedos. Alzó la frente y se acercó al portón, simplemente para leer la inscripción de su apellido en aquella placa que camuflajeaba ese reclusorio experimental disfrazado de una inofensiva abadía.

Estar de vuelta en Rusia era un viaje en el tiempo a los momentos más desagradables de sus 18 años. No había nada que valiera la pena para estar ahí, por ello dio media vuelta para tomar un avión que desconocía su rumbo pero que la llevaría lejos de todos los fantasmas que la rodeaban.

-¿Katherine?

Esa voz no provenía de sus pensamientos, era de alguien que conocía su nombre; sin duda alguien de su pasado. Al mirar atrás encontró el rostro inexpresivo de Yuriy, con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no supo descifrar pero la dejó paralizada, a expensas de los pasos con los que él se acercaba hasta llegar frente a ella y acariciarle una mejilla. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó y detuvo esa mano ajena.

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto.

-Yo tampoco, pero ya me iré.

-Nada de eso.-la tomó en un repentino y agresivo movimiento del cuello para atraerla a él,- No huirás de nuevo.

-¿Qué… haces?

-Regresarle a Biovolt una de sus ovejas perdidas, supongo que la única que volverá. No sé si fuiste muy lista o todo lo contrario.

-Suelt…

Katherine comenzó a forcejear de manera inútil contra la fuerza descabellada que ahora poseía Ivanov, nada comparado con el flacucho niño que había sido cuando era ella quien le superaba en estatura. Los fríos ojos del pelirrojo penetraron en la mirada asustada de la nieta de Balkov,

-No sabes cuánto me dolió que te fueras. No te dejaré ir nuevamente…-susurró apenas para que ella escuchara y luego de eso alzó un ademán para llamar a otros dos Neoborg.- ¡Sergei, Boris!

Al llegar la colosal presencia del cuerpo de Sergei tomó por los brazos delgados a Katherine, quién inhaló con tremenda fuerza luego de que Yuriy la soltó.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-Haz que se calle.-ordenó a Boris Kutnetzov, quien avanzó hacia la chica con un artefacto electrificado similar a una picana pero de un minúsculo tamaño que clavó sin preámbulos en el cuello de ésta y encendió una descarga.

Ella se desvaneció al instante, Sergei la llevó en brazos mientras seguía al pelirrojo y Boris iba al final.

-¿A dónde la llevamos?

-Primero a mi habitación, después la llevaré con Balkov.

-¿No crees que pueda pasar antes por nuestra habitación también?.-preguntó Boris con una lasciva sonrisa en el rostro a lo que obtuvo una gélida respuesta negativa.

El más alto de los tres gruñó mientras sentía el peso de pájaro de ese cuerpo delicado que traía en brazos; no tenía nada que le atrajera así que no titubeó al momento de dejarla a merced de Ivanov en aquellos aposentos.

-Ninguno dirá absolutamente nada.

-Eso te costará dejarla conmigo unos momentos…

-Para los dos minutos que necesitas...-expresó con saña a Kuznetzov.-No estamos negociando, la llevaré a su abuelo en cuanto despierte. Fuera de aquí.

Sin rezongar sus compañeros salieron rumbo a los cuartos de entrenamiento; realmente les importaba un comino lo que sucediera entre aquellos dos.

Katherine yacía con una calma catatónica en la cama de Yuriy, con una fragilidad que perturbaba al chico pelirrojo. Él se sentó al borde del colchón y la observó con la misma ternura de hacía tantos años atrás; nunca fue capaz de comprender lo que le provocaba su presencia pero le gustaba ese revoloteo en las entrañas, una agitación diferente a la que le causaba estar en combate.

Era cierto, la mayoría de los internos de Biovolt eran homosexuales pero no él. No conocía algún tipo de sentimiento que no fuese la soberbia, la ambición y la humillación, pero había algo que emanaba desde sus latidos que era responsable de que sus ojos se entornaban, sin pestañear, confundidos hacia la visitante improvisada en su lecho.

El efecto del sedante que le había solicitado a Boris poco antes de interceptarla estaba pasando, con movimientos lentos que de vez en cuando le provocaban una sacudida a Katherine al momento en que abría los ojos y parpadeaba tratando de reconocer la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y el olor que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta la invadió hasta causarle nauseas que no pudo disimular.

-Déjame ir, por favor.

-¿A dónde?

-Lejos de aquí.

-Este ha sido tu único hogar, ¿no te da gusto volver a donde perteneces?

-¡NUNCA! Si a ti te gusta vivir aquí es algo totalmente aparte a lo que yo siento estando dentro de este lugar.

-¡No tienes nada allá afuera!

-¡Tampoco aquí!

-Podemos revindicarte en Biovolt, será cuestión de unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento, chequeos durante una semana a lo mucho, y…

Antes de poder terminar la mano de Katherine le abofeteó el rostro, dejando un escozor en su mejilla y sus palabras enmudecidas.

-No, yo no volví, me has arrastrado de vuelta pero no será definitivo.

Se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y alcanzó la puerta, abriéndola para poner un pie en el pasillo giró la cabeza para mirar al silencioso pelirrojo.

-Lo único que me ataba a este sitio ha desaparecido y si yo no lo pude traer de vuelta, mucho menos tú…-comentó con desprecio especial en ese último monosílabo y salió.

Yuriy simplemente agachó la mirada, apretando los puños e inmerso en pensamientos que sólo él podía escuchar.

…

Corriendo con el corazón a la altura de la garganta, Katherine trataba de ignorar el gris oscuro de las paredes de donde provenían demonios que trepaban desde sus tobillos con intenciones de detenerla pero ni el peso de ellos podía retenerla, al contrario, aceleraba su paso para sacudírselos del cuerpo. Agitada como hacía tanto no lo experimentaba huía nuevamente de su destino, rebelándose contra la matriz que la albergo antes de ser _creada_ en un laboratorio como los que se encontraban del otro lado de los muros. Era algo que no solía recordar; su condición sobrehumana de la que nadie tenía conocimiento pero que a ella la perseguía cuando más quería escapar de ello.

Escuchó las ondas que sólo los estudiantes podían captar dentro de la abadía; un método de tortura que destrozaba sus nervios, mas no sus tímpanos, lo cual hubiera sido preferible. Increíblemente, tras los años que estuvo lejos aun percibía aquello. Eso le dejó en claro que aun pertenecía a esa estirpe.

Ese ataque silencioso la obligó a detenerse, recargada contra una pared y soportando los alaridos agónicos que se atoraban en su garganta. Si gritaba darían con ella, estaba claro que su búsqueda era el motivo de haber activado el desgarrante silbido apaciguador, pero el efecto era penetrante y como una serie de explosivos detonaron uno a uno los chillidos de los internos más vulnerables.

Sin embargo ella no aulló de dolor a pesar de los electrochoques que recibía su cerebro, hasta que sus extremidades se entumecieron y sus músculos se tensaron fue que profirió una queja que llegó a oídos de los guardias.

Dos hombres llegaron a ella justo cuando cesó todo, la tomaron de un brazo que parecía de hule y la zarandearon con violencia, todo el cuerpo parecía pequeño animal remojado, a veces daba espasmos y su mirada se perdía en un punto en la pared.

-Es ella, no la lastimes, Balkov la quiere completa.-dijo uno de los guardias, el otro sólo soltó un gruñido mientras levantaba el cuerpo de trapo que tenía sujeto de una mano.

-No quiero saber que les hace esa cosa.-Comenzaron a caminar con la chica sujeta por la cintura.

-Los deja como vegetales, ¿no la ves?

-¿Crees que sientan algo?

-Son tan raros estos chicos que lo dudo.

-Hmm…-miró con curiosidad al muñeco que debía creer que era una jovencita y la llevó contra la pared, le propinó una bofetada con gran fuerza, pero ella no reaccionó. Tal cosa le arrebató al hombre encapuchado una sonrisa y esta vez le golpeó el abdomen con una diversión retorcida.

-¡Basta! Si le encuentran un morete…

-No te preocupes por eso, es decir, como si Balkov no fuera a tomar represalias contra ella.

El otro sujeto se encogió de hombros y siguió andando mientras su compañero golpeaba a la chica en la cara y repetidas veces en el estómago. Cuando un hilo de sangre emanó de la comisura de sus labios se detuvo y continuó su camino.

…

Detrás de un escritorio un hombre mayor de cabellera lavanda observaba la puerta con impaciencia, un chico de ojos azules le hacía compañía, recargado en una esquina debido al recién pasado ataque a sus sentidos.

-Levantate de ahí.

-Si… si Balkov.-contesto Yuriy aturdido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie.

Alguien abrió la puerta de un golpe y el anciano sonrió al ver lo que traían en brazos aquél par de monigotes.


	5. Presente

Balkov indicó que la dejaran en los brazos de Yuriy y con un ademán despidió de la habitación a los guardias.

-Katherine… despierta _cariño_. –el anciano susurró al oído de la muchacha, quien poco a poco comenzó a entre abrir los ojos –Estas de vuelta en casa.

-Este… no… es mi hogar.-dijo con una tremenda convicción pero que contrastaba radicalmente con su voz queda, distorsionada por una respiración dificultosa. Se trató de poner de pie por si misma pero por más que quiso separarse de Ivanov sus piernas aun no respondían como esperaba y tuvo que depender del sostén de aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban por los hombros. –Debo… irme.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Aquí fuiste creada y es este tu destino!

-¡Mi destino es allá afuera! Merezco una vida de verdad…

-Tu vida es el beyblade y allá afuera no puedes seguir en ello si no continúas tu entrenamiento.

-¿A dónde pretendes llegar? No creas que no me entere de lo que ocurrió con "BEGA", de tus Bega-Identificaciones, Bega-Torneo, Bega-bladers… y sin olvidar tu Bega-FRACASO. ¡No llegaste a ningún lado abuelo! No puedes contra esos muchachos, ese Takao y su equipo de animadores que pretenden hacer beyblade, pero todos sabemos que el resto del quipo son simplemente los teloneros de ese chico en especial.

-¡Takao no tiene nada de especial!

-¿Entonces por qué ninguno de tus intentos le han arrebatado el título mundial?

Katherine había recuperado color y su tono de voz, decidido e intransigente, iba aumentando al encararse con Balkov, un anciano bastante acabado pero aun imponente. Sin embargo ya no lograba atemorizarla; tantos años hacia de la infancia en que la tenia dominada que había encontrado la falla

-Mis expectativas estaban puestas en ti desde un principio.

-¿Y ese tal Brooklyn? ¿El equipo Neoborg? ¿No te han servido de nada?

-¡El plan original eres tú! ¡Te di la vida, malagradecida!

-No tiene caso que te sigas esforzando, abuelo, no eres capaz de lograr algo funcional aquí. Y la mala fama que tienes luego de comprar la BBA no podrás quitártela de encima. Has fracasado en todo lo que te propones, cada vez llegas más bajo y te humillas hasta ser rezagado al olvido. Que lastima me das…

Balkov soltó una bofetada contra el rostro de Katherine, totalmente exaltado. Ella simplemente se llevo una mano a la mejilla enrojecida y trato de regularizar su respiración.

-El entrenamiento comenzara lo más pronto posible, estarás a cargo de Yuriy, se encargara de vigilarte, ponerte a prueba y reforzar todo lo que seguramente ya has olvidado. Solo tenemos un par de oportunidades en Biovolt para participar en el Torneo de este año, no podían pasar por algo a Yuriy ni a Brooklyn pero tratare de conseguir una invitación para mi "querida" nieta.

El hombre salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a los muchachos solos.

-Mas te vale que me dejes irme de aquí, Ivanov.

-Escuchaste a Balkov.

-Intenta por un momento pensar por ti mismo.

-Katherine…

-Eres un cobarde, no creas que no me entere del revuelo del año pasado. Tuviste una postura bastante respetable al enfrentar al equipo de la BEGA pero por desgracia recaíste a ser un títere más.

-¡No tenemos nada que no sea este lugar! Nos cobija, nos da lo que necesitamos para vivir y lo único que hay que hacer es ser los mejores.

La chica se acercó hasta la nariz del pelirrojo, clavando en él sus ojos intensamente azules.

-Puedes ser el mejor allá afuera.

Yuriy miró un tanto anonadado las facciones de Katherine; su rostro era diferente a cuando niña pero aun mantenía ese algo especial que hacía que se sintiera pequeño y con el estomago hecho un nudo, mientras las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

-No es así, si Kai no lo pudo conseguir nosotros no tenemos oportunidad.

-K-Kai…-el solo escuchar ese nombre le arrebató por uno segundo toda la fuerza.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Sabes bien que Kai nació para esto, Boris te creó por su causa…

-Detesto que lo digas asi, Yuriy.-le interrumpió- Las condiciones en que nací no son relevantes; mirame, soy de carne y hueso como tú, puedo pensar y sentir. En este mundo cuento con todo para ser un humano común y corriente.

-Jamás serás común y mucho menos corriente.

Katherine lo observó, extrañada; no quería ni siquiera descifrar que quería decirle con esas palabras, así que decidió ignorarlo y él lo notó. Yuriy se aclaró la garganta y retomó el tema.

-Es él quien fue destinado a brillar, no nosotros, un par de chicos huérfanos sin un pasado ni un futuro.

-Basta de autocompadecerte, ¿quieres? Lamento no poder formar parte de sus planes de superación personal para colarse al campeonato de este año.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No me presentaré como parte de Biovolt.

¿Cómo conseguiste la invitación?

-No puedo negar que soy parte de todo esto y el instinto de jugar beyblade me acompañó hasta las tierras donde me recluyeron. Me uní a un equipo en Turquía, su nombre es _Dunkel Soldiers, _el mejor de ese lugar, no me sorprende que a todos nos invitaran a pesar de no haber asistido a los torneos precedentes, cada uno de ellos son beyluchadores fuertes que llevan el beyblade a un nivel superior, más místico y espiritual. Por esa seguir esa ideología que conseguí a _Tselenne._

Yuriy la observaba con atención mientras ella sacaba de su bolsillo su blade, que por cierto, nunca había visto con anterioridad.

[…]

Kai no podía concentrarse en nada. Apenas el entrenamiento con Dranzer lograba tranquilizarlo un poco, pero no era suficiente para apaciguar el torbellino de ideas turbias anidadas en su mente.

Katherine no era otra cosa que un fantasma, más le valía comenzar a creer eso, era ella una sombra que lo acechaba desde los rincones de su memoria, trayéndole de otras vidas ese golpeteo incesante en el pecho, el soplo de vida que lo volvía frágil y mortal… un humano solamente.

Esa chica, de presencia tan etérea, no podía ser tocada, no podía ser escuchada, simplemente podía aparecer como obra de los pensamientos que la dibujaban en los recuerdos de Kai. Por lo tanto era exclusivamente suya, como solo él podía invocarla, por ende, le pertenecía esa valquiria de cabellos lavanda y tez de porcelana, así como no podía contradecir la habilidad innata de esa jovencita de llevarlo al delirio por su encanto.

Era en vano todo su esfuerzo por agotarse mientras entrenaba como nunca en su vida.

A pesar de no tomar bocado o ir a dormir un poco, siendo tan entrada la noche, le era imposible rendirse ante los sueños… temiendo que entre pesadillas apareciera la visita que tuvo esa mañana.

[…]

(Dojo Kinomiya)

-¡Daichi, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¡Oh cielos, oh cielos! ¡Un nuevo campeonato!

-¡Al parecer será en grande, solo los mejores!

-¡Esos somos nosotros Takao!

-Me pregunto si Rei también fue llamado, y Max, y …

-¿Kai?

-Sí, Kai…

-¿Qué esperas para preguntarles?

-Es complicado, Daichi, desde que Rei volvió a su pueblo es muy difícil comunicarnos con él.

-Sin olvidar que Max comenzó a trabajar con Judy, en la BBA.

-Los chicos… cada quien tiene su vida tan lejos ahora.

-Takao, ¿deberíamos comenzar a entrenar?- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo al ver como su compañero comenzaba a mostrarse un tanto nostálgico.

-Creo que, por el momento no.

-¡Vamos! ¿Acaso estás dispuesto a ser desplazado?

-Esta vez parece mayor el reto; los mejores entre los mejores. Pasar la primera ronda incluso será complicado.

Takao elevó la vista al cielo; su equipo, sus mejores amigos, cada uno por su cuenta. Que tiempos aquellos en que eran inseparables, aunque a decir verdad desde el último torneo se había dado cuenta de algo, que estar en la cima no era tan bueno como lo hacían ver; sus amigos se volvían contrincantes y este era el resultado; estaba solo.

Daichi le acompañaba, aunque la muerte del abuelo los dejó marcados a ambos, se tenían el uno al otro, hombro con hombro, más que compañeros, como hermanos.

-Deja de verme así, me asustas Takao.

El chico de cabello azul profundo sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza volteó su gorra al momento que Daichi comenzaba a saltar con emoción.

[…]

-Max, llego una carta para ti.

-Oh gracias Emily.

La chica sonrió, un tanto sonrojada y abrazo la tabla que traía en las manos. Max le regresó el gesto y guardo el sobre en el bolsillo delantero de su bata blanca, continuaba inmerso en desarrollar que el beyblade color verde que estaba sobre la mesa tuviera la mejor defensa que se hubiese visto.

-¿Piensas volver a jugar, Max?

-No lo sé, no se ha presentado la oportunidad, pero vaya que lo extraño.

Emily abrió la correspondencia que había recibido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sonriendo sin disimulo.

-¿Buenas noticias?

-¡Abre el sobre que te di!

-¿Eh? De acuerdo…

Max abrió con cuidado la carta y al desdoblarla se preguntaba que tendría que ver con lo que había emocionado de tal manera a Emily.

Cuando comenzó a leer lo comprendió y su reacción no fue diferente, de hecho fue más emotiva. Tomo a Emily de la cintura y la cargó, dando vueltas con ella.

-¡Otro torneo!

-¡Nos han invitado personalmente, Max!

-¡Va a ser fenomenal, Emily!

La chica asentía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Max la abrazó inesperadamente.

[…]

Un grito hiso eco en las montañas y Rei de inmediato lo reconoció, Mariah acababa de regresar por la vereda luego del extenuante entrenamiento en la aldea, ya debía estar en casa, por lo tanto salió corriendo hasta llegar junto a su novia, en medio de la noche.

-¡Mariah!

-¡Rei, Rei, Rei!

-¿Está todo bien?-dijo, al verla totalmente segura, solo con un sobre en la mano y una hoja extendida en la otra.

-¡Míralo por ti mismo!

Rei leyó el documento dirigido a Mariah y quedó pensativo.

-Vaya…

-No luces emocionado, ¿Qué sucede?

-No me parece pertinente ir.

-Pero Rei, yo quiero ir.

-Y te apoyo, pero creo que rechazare esta vez.

La expresión de Mariah cambió, estaba emocionada por ir pero le parecía extraño que Rei no quisiera participar, su novio se mantenía en un estado reflexivo, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue apretarle el brazo y besarle la mejilla.

Así como ellos, los miembros de los equipos más respetables del mundo en cuanto a beyblade recibieron la invitación, algunos se animaron de sobremanera, otros ignoraron el evento.

Al final del día un buen número de beyluchadores habían decidido ser parte nuevamente de esta turba mundial, comenzaban a desembolsar sus fondos para viajar a tierras teutonas o conseguir patrocinadores, curiosos de la modalidad del torneo.

[…]

-Eso es… impresionante, Katherine.

-No puedo estar aquí, con ustedes que ven el beyblade como un deporte o una estrategia para conseguir dinero o poder. Sin mencionar lo mucho que detesto a Balkov…

-Pero… no puedo dejarte ir.

-¿Sera por las malas, Yuriy?

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Wolborg no podría hacer nada para detener a Tselenne, así como tú no me podrías detener.

-Averigüémoslo, entonces.

Katherine sonrió por primera vez desde que dejó la casa de Kai, se preparó con su blade y cuando volvió la vista hacia su oponente lo encontró a escasos milímetros de su propio rostro, de un momento a otro, sujetándola por los brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No te vas a ir, y es mi última palabra.


	6. Juntos, así nada más

-Ivanov…-dijo apretando la mandíbula, como si tratase de contener una fuerza descontrolada que llevaba por dentro.-…aléjate.

-Creo que no, no lo haré.- de súbito se acercó a los labios entreabiertos de Katherine, quién se apartó echando la cabeza de lado rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No lo sabía hasta ahora, Katherine! Eres tú a quién… quiero.

Era tan difícil para Yuriy expresar alguna clase de sentimiento luego de una vida de tantas privaciones afectivas y castigos desmesurados por la mostrarse como un débil humano, sin embargo no podía acallar lo que la nieta de Balkov le provocaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Y te quiero solo mía.- dijo, apretando cada vez más sus brazos sin medir su fuerza.

Pese a la sinceridad de los sentimientos de Ivanov, ella estaba asustada de esa situación tan incómoda, con una tremenda ansiedad por irse, de escapar y terminar con ese muchacho pelirrojo que le arrebataba su libertad al tenerla aprisionada en sus brazos. Tselenne continuaba en su mano y este peculiar espíritu guardián comenzaba a manifestarse para proteger a su dueña; un resplandor desde el centro del artefacto emanaba un calor extraño que subió por el cuerpo de Yuriy y con fuerza lo apartó de Katherine, dejándolo en el suelo desde donde pudo ver la luz que rodeaba a la joven, un aura incandescente que se fue extinguiendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?-preguntó, asombrado al máximo, admirando el menudo cuerpo de Katherine que transmitía una fuerza tremenda y desafiante.

-Tselenne y es a lo único que pertenezco, ni a ti, ni a Balkov, ni a Kai…

-Un momento… -se incorporó de inmediato y encaró a la chica, quien había bajado la guardia.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kai en todo esto?

-Ehh, ignora lo que dije…

-Es… él, ¿verdad? –su voz parecía la de un chiquillo decepcionado, triste, al ir respondiendo sus propias preguntas y ver sobre la mesa la peor jugada que le ha hecho el destino al involucrarlos a ese con el que jamás podría siquiera compararse y después de todo consideraba amigo, con la única persona que realmente ha querido…quedando él sobrando en este triángulo que no terminaba de asimilar.

Sin duda siempre era opacado por Kai y parecía que éste jamás se daba cuenta de las cosas buenas que tenía.

-Por él has vuelto a Rusia, pero… ¿qué pasó?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Dejame adivinar. Ya fuiste a buscarlo y te rechazó.

-Cierra la boca Yuriy, eso no te concierne.

-Ese Kai Hiwatari, ¿acaso eres demasiado para él? O ¡ya sé! No tiene cabeza para pensar en ti porque aun cree que puede ganarle a Takao.-expresó con un dejo de ironía en la voz, tratando de maquillar cuanto le daba gusto aquello, pues si ella apartaba su atención del otro, tal vez, solo tal vez tendría oportunidad de acercarse a la Katherine alegre que había sido en su infancia.

-Sea cual sea el motivo es muy personal, pero he de dejarte en claro algo,- Se acercó amenazadoramente al pelirrojo con su blade en la mano- no me volveré a preocupar por Kai, jamás, y sin él ya no hay persona que me interese.

-A fin de cuentas no dejas de ser una creación inhumana, eh. Balkov dudaba que pudieras desarrollar sentimientos pero cometió el error de crearte mujer y ponerte cerca de tu indiscutible "otra mitad"

Por la mente de la chica atravesaban recuerdos de extenuantes sesiones de entrenamiento sin descanso y de cómo iba descartando a sus contrincantes agotados, a excepción de Kai, quien permanecía dando batalla hasta que Balkov los separara.

Recordaba también los castigos de su abuelo cuando preguntaba acerca de sus padres, de su pasado… ¡No tienes! –le gritaba y a pesar de haber sido hecha con un nivel de inteligencia mayor, a sus escasos 4 o 5 años no podía comprender como es que provenía de la nada, de una mezcla de genes con la reproducción de una cadena perfecta, volviéndola excepcional, sin comparación.

Kai era el primer ser genéticamente perfecto, un regalo de la naturaleza para ser explotado al máximo y ella era la versión mejorada por Balkov, a expensas de las indicaciones de Voltaire. Katherine era el primer ser, al menos en Rusia, creado bajo manipulación genética a partir de una copia de los genes de Kai con algunas mejorías de la mente retorcida de Balkov. Tenía que ser mujer porque en cuanto a género se ha demostrado su perspicacia superior, entre un desarrollo en general más acelerado en el sentido físico, psicológico y cognitivo. De haber sido hombre como el sujeto original la rivalidad entre estos sería devastadora, pero al hacerla una chica su relación afectiva sería inevitable y es entonces cuando el más fuerte demostraría su superioridad al dominar la situación.

Sin embargo, hasta el momento iban parejos.

-No me pienso doblegar por él. Ya no. Y si no es por Kai, mucho menos por ti.-dijo, arrastrando las palabras de esta última frase, dando media vuelta pero sin intención de huir, pensando bien las cosas daba lo mismo si se quedaba o se iba y en ese momento, al recordar su pasado tuvo la necesidad de esa rutina que la mantenía ocupada y la prepararía mejor para el torneo.

Yuriy avanzó rápidamente por la espalda y de un certero golpe arrebató el extraño beyblade de las manos de Katherine, quien solamente volvió la vista, sorprendida pero fue asaltada por la fuerza del cuerpo de Ivanov nuevamente, esta vez llevándola contra la pared, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sujeta por muñecas entre las manos del pelirrojo, la pierna derecha de él entre las suyas, inmovilizándola por completo. No podía más que tener miedo.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo esta vez Katherine no pude evitar el asalto de un beso indeseable de los labios de su compañero de la infancia; Yuriy devoraba su boca con una inexperta ansiedad, mordiendo, salivando y casi sin respirar, era ella la persona que deseaba en todos los sentidos, afectivos y físicos pero sabía las limitaciones que tenía para acercarse de la manera convencional, así que optó por la forma en la que Biovolt lo había educado; por la fuerza y sin consideración.

Era hora de que pasaran a revisar los guardias cada una de las celdas, Yuriy escuchaba pasos acercarse y apartó con mucho esfuerzo sus labios de los de Katherine pero apretó más su cuerpo contra el otro para impedirle escapar.

-Me voy a encargar de ti, cada momento, cada instante. Balkov me lo ha pedido y sabes que no puedo desobedecerle.

Le tomó los brazos para pasarlos a su espalda y la llevó con él a cerrar la puerta, después se tumbó con ella a la cama, manteniendo su cuerpo encima y callando sus posibles reclamos de auxilio en otro beso raptado. Katherine le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y de esta manera pudo respirar nuevamente, sin embargo él se molestó y dejó caer su peso, muy enfadado.

-¿No crees que ya he tenido suficiente?-dijo apenas pudiendo hablar con el poco aire que tenia. Trató de empujar a Yuriy con la cadera pero eso le traía una desagradable sensación a la altura de la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

-A penas va comenzando.

…

No podía conciliar el sueño, sentía una angustia que le oprimía el pecho; a pesar de encontrarse solamente en ropa interior tenía calor y por ello se levantó de la cama, caminando por la habitación con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado. Era engañarse el pensar que la causa de aquello no se trataba de Katherine y lo mucho que él la quería volver a ver. Esta joven intrigante de un momento a otro se volvió constante en sus pensamientos. Había algo diferente en la presencia de aquella chica de ojos azules, parecía penetrar en su alma con cierto descaro, como si le perteneciera una parte de su vida desde siempre. Tenía una fuerza impresionante emanando de su cuerpo frágil, llegando hasta intimidarlo por todas las cosas que representaba.

-Espero que no hallas vuelto a la abadía –emergió en un susurro de voz, preocupado porque sabía que no tenía otra opción y ese pensamiento le tenía agobiado. Pero desde el momento en que esa idea le llenó los sentidos no pudo estar tranquilo hasta que se decidió a vestirse rápidamente y aventurarse a ir en plena madrugada en busca de ella. Si estaba en ese lugar que creía, la intentaría convencer para quedarse a su lado.

Atravesar las calles que lo separaban de su pasado resultaba más lento de lo que pensaba; había tomado el BMW color vino, el favorito de Voltaire y derrapaba el suelo ruso a exceso de velocidad.

Llegó con las llantas a punto de desgarrarse y frenó en seco, caminando a toda prisa en dirección al portón principal, pero antes de comenzar a hacer disturbios las alarmas se activaron repentinamente, poniéndose en guardia y observando a su alrededor.

De la puerta enorme y de metal salió Katherine corriendo, con el rostro mojado y la ropa manchada de sangre pero parecía que estaba bien; la tomó por los brazos y esta automáticamente le dio un cabezazo, lo cual supo esquivar.

-Tranquila, soy yo.

-¡Vámonos!

-Sube, mi auto es ese.

Ambos corrieron hacia el vehículo y Kai lo puso en marcha de inmediato, se perdieron de la vista de los guardias al instante.

Todo había pasado tan rápido y con tan poca oportunidad de explicar lo que estaba pasando que permanecieron en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración descontrolada de ella que pronto fue menguando hasta convertirse en un susurró. Kai volteó para encontrarla dormida a su lado, pasivamente y segura.

…

Llegaron a su casa, no la quiso despertar así que la llevó en brazos hacia la habitación de su madre ahí la dejó y aunque le hubiese gustado acompañarla, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca le era suficiente.


	7. Razones de fuerza mayor

Acababa de despertar, desorientada, la luz que entraba por la ventana le impedía abrir los ojos del todo, le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si le hubiesen aplastado todo el cuerpo a la vez. Poco a poco tuvo consciencia de sus sentidos; el aroma del lugar era agradable, esa cama tan grande para ella sola resultaba bastante cómoda y la decoración tenia un aire antiguo y elegante. ¿Dónde estaba?

Encima de la cabecera se encontraba el retrato de una mujer de cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos carmesí, esa mirada resultaba familiar pero no creía conocer a esa persona.

Se levantó de la cama y resintió en cada músculo un dolor agudo pero al reponerse comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación. Al llegar frente al espejo reparó en las manchas oscuras que tenía en la ropa y de su aspecto tanto confuso como agotado.

Recordaba haber estado en la abadía pero no podía ir más adelante en sus recuerdos por alguna extraña razón. Desconocía totalmente la manera en que llego a ese lugar.

En el banco del tocador encontró un cambio de ropa con una nota que decía: "Por favor no te vayas" No era Alicia del cuento de Lewis Carroll como para obedecer a ciegas lo que dijera un trozo de papel pero aquella simple oración parecía más que un favor una petición tan inocente que no pudo evitar negarse. Buscó el baño para darse una ducha lo más pronto posible.

El agua caliente solamente la sumía en un trance en el cual no podía más que sentir el bienestar en las magulladuras que tenía en el cuerpo. No quería pensar más, había dejado la tranquilidad de ese sitio en Noruega donde el beyblade se veía como un arte, un modo de vida que te llenaba de paz, no sólo un deporte lleno de ambición detrás de un reconocimiento mundial. Ahí había sido elegida por Tselenne para protegerse mutuamente de la misma manera que sus compañeros habían conseguido su espíritu sagrado como muestra de su crecimiento. Era un ambiente de equilibrio y paz interna per para ella no era suficiente pues no había dejado en el pasado a Kai.

Se puso el vestido que habían preparado para ella, parecía de otra época pero no dejaba de ser hermoso. Ataviada de esa manera buscó la salida de esa habitación y dio con unas escaleras a su derecha, fue entonces cuando llegaron a ella esos momentos tan amargos que pasó en la sala de esa enorme mansión. Dudaba de seguir con su palabra ante lo que decía aquella nota.

Siguió el inconfundible sonido de un beyblade girando hasta dar con el gimnasio en donde Dranzer ejecutaba movimientos impresionantes, sin pensarlo lanzó a Tselenne para corroborar la calidad de éstos. Una emoción le aceleraba el pulso al enfrentarlo nuevamente pero el blade azul parecía huir del suyo. Lanzó un ataque para provocarlo pero el fénix se retiró.

-No me subestimes, no sabes de cuanto soy capaz ahora.-dijo ella mientras Tselenne volvía a su mano. Buscó al dueño de la casa pero no lo encontró a simple vista.

-No creo que sea momento para demostrarlo.

-¿Entonces de qué es momento? ¡Ah!-el chico la tomó por sorpresa a su espalda, sujetándola por los hombros.

-De qué me expliques cómo es que pudiste volver a la abadía.

-Es el único hogar que he tenido, no lo hice por gusto.-le espetó dando media vuelta para verlo de frente.

-Ya ves como te fue, no vuelvas a intentarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Te ofrezco este lugar, ¿no es suficiente?

-No acepto caridad, preferiría volver por donde vine y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué más quieres de mi?

-No, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?  
-Que te quedes.-susurró.

-Tienes razón, no es suficiente.

-Quiero que me digas por qué desde que apareciste mi mundo gira en torno a ti, por qué he perdido el deseo de vencer a Takao por fin, por qué no puedo estar cerca pero tampoco lejos de tu lado.

Katherine entreabrió los labios pero no pudo decir nada, atrajo el rostro de Kai y dudo por un momento lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Después de todo había esperado tanto por ello y aunque no era la manera en que lo quería era él quien lo volvía perfecto.

Lo besó con ternura, despacio pero entonces él correspondió con fuerza y la abrazó contra su cuerpo como si hubiese buscado eso para sentirse completo.

…

El pelirrojo andaba en círculos, ansioso, por el despacho de Balkov.

-Tranquilízate muchacho, la encontraremos en Alemania. Haré lo posible para que sea colocada en tu equipo.

-Asegúrese de que Kai no interferirá.

-Kai nunca ha sido un problema, es tan cambiante que se ha vuelto vulnerable.

-Es un perdedor, siempre ha sido menos de lo que se cree.

Balkov sonrió mientras realizaba algunas llamadas que servirían de coartada.

-¿Kurt? ¡Quién diría que llegarías tan lejos! Presidente de la BBA, que sorpresa.-hubo una pausa- Vayamos al punto, quisiera arreglar algo respecto a _mi equipo_ para el torneo…

…

-Ja, Balkov, no te preocupes por eso pero me interesaría saber más sobre esa chica después. –colgó el teléfono y dio vuelta a su silla.

Detrás de ese escritorio se encontraba el presidente más joven que había tenido la BBA, reconocido por haber diseñado mejorías para los beyblades de la nueva generación y tener las acciones más prometedoras. Sin duda Kurt Luttenberg era un genio y su mérito se veía reflejado en el puesto que ostentaba. Con 25 años tenía un futuro prometedor, era bastante apegado al estereotipo alemán físicamente y no tenía en sus planes formar una familia. Si las cosas resultaba bien ese torneo ganaría el respeto mundial por su estrategia. ¿Por qué compartirlo con alguien más?


End file.
